dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Drama Special 2016
Drama Special is an anthology series that features different stories, cast members and production teams each week. Details *'Title:' 드라마 스페셜 2016 / Deurama Seupesyeol 2016 (Drama Special 2016) *'Episodes:' 10 *'Broadcast network:' KBS2 *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Sep-25 to 2016-Nov-27 *'Air time:' Sunday 23:40 Red Teacher *'Title:' 빨간 선생님 / Ppalgan Seonsaengnim *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Sep-25 *'Original soundtrack:' Red Teacher OST ;Synopsis At Sundeok's school, there is an old bachelor teacher, Kim Taenam. One day, he finds out about the Red Book from his local bookstore. And, the book spreads to the school as well. For her friends who want to read more of the Red Book, Sundeok decides to write the book on her own.--KBSWorld ;Cast *Lee Dong Hwi as Kim Tae Nam (32) *Jung So Min as Jang Soon Duk (18, student) *Lee Chae Eun (이채은) as Park Joo Young (early 20s) *Jo Young Jin as assistant principal (mid 50s) *Jun Soo Ji (전수지) as madam Chae (early 30s, novel's main character) *Lee Jae Kyoon as Officer Kim (late 20s, novel's main character) *Lee Min Young (이민영) as Mi Ja (18, student) *Park Se Wan as Sook Hee (18, student) *Lee Yoo Joon as Seo Yong Soo *Park Hoon as Yo Won ;Production Credits *'Director:' Yoo Jong Sun *'Screenwriter:' Kwon Hye Ji (권혜지) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;Recognitions *'2017 Seoul Drama Awards:' Excellence Award For Short Drama *'2016 KBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in a One-Act/Special/Short Drama (Lee Dong Hwi) ;External Links *Official site Legendary Shuttle *'Title:' 전설의 셔틀 / Jeonseorui Syeoteul *'Also known as:' The Legendary Lackey *'Genre:' School *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Oct-02 ;Synopsis A legendary transfer student that won a 17:1 fight is here! Tough kid Taeung is the top of the social food chain at his school in Busan! Then shows up the legendary transfer student from Seoul, Chan! And just as peace is restored another new kid from Seoul shows up! It’s Jaeu who went to school with Chan! Why does Chan always seem nervous around Jaeu? And Taeung isn’t happy with the new changes in school! --KBS World ;Cast *Lee Ji Hoon as Kang Chan *Kim Jin Woo (김진우) as Seo Jae Woo *Seo Ji Hoon as Jo Tae Woong *Choi Sung Min as Kim Min Soo *Kim Joon Pyo (김준표) as Kim Joon Pyo *Son Dong Hwa (손동화) as Son Dong Hwa *Jung Ji Hwan *Shim Jae Ho (심재호) *Moon Yong Il (문용일) ;Cameos *Yoo Oh Sung as teacher *Jun Hyun Moo (전현무) as uncle *Ryu Dam *Yoo Min Sang (유민상) ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Dong Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Im So Yun (임소연) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site One Summer Dream *'Title:' 한 여름의 꿈 / Han Yeoreumui Kkum *'Also known as:' A Midsummer Night's Dream / Summer Dream *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Oct-09 ;Synopsis Mansik, who’s been a single dad for seven years, dreams of getting her daughter a birth certificate. But there’s devastating news. The Vietnamese woman who agreed to let him use her name on the marriage and birth certificates backs out at the last minute despite the $20,000 he offered. Just when Mansik’s about to get very dejected, a woman named Mihui serendipitously walks into his life. Will Mansik manage to realize his dream of getting his daughter Yena a birth certificate? --KBS World ;Cast *Kim Hee Won as Hwang Man Shik *Kim Ga Eun as Jang Mi Hee *Kim Bo Min as Hwang Ye Na *Lee Seo Hwan (이서환) as Kwon Chan Soo *Yoo Joo Won as Kwon Min Joon *Lee Kang Wook (이강욱) as Kwon Chan Hyung *Park Hye Jin (박혜진) as Kim Soon Jung *Geum Seo Yeon ;Special appearances *Ryu Seung Soo as President Kim *Kim Hyun Sook as Madam ;Production Credits *'Director:' Jo Woong *'Screenwriter:' Son Se Rin (손세린) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Home Sweet Home *'Title:' 즐거운 나의 집 / Jeulgeoun Naui Jip *'Also known as:' My Happy Home *'Genre:' Science fiction, fantasy, melodrama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Oct-16 ;Synopsis Se Jung and Sung Min have, from all appearances, a happy and loving relationship, despite the fact that Sung Min is a cyborg. Se Jung is a scientist by training who met husband Sung Min in graduate school. However, the sudden appearance of former classmate Ji Ah, coupled with Sung Min beginning to remember his past, causes Se Jung to question the decisions that led to her current situation in life. ;Cast *Son Yeo Eun as Yoon Se Jung *Lee Sang Yeob as Kang Sung Min *Park Ha Na as Son Ji Ah *Kim Myung Soo as Yoon Young Ha ;Special appearances *Lee Il Hwa as Kim Mi Kyung *Im Ji Kyu as Kim Young Chul *Song Yoon Ah as Professor Song *Jung Hee Tae as doctor *Ok Taecyeon as friend 1 ;Production Credits *'Director:' Choi Yoon Suk *'Screenwriter:' Choi Yoon Suk ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Twenty Thousand Won to Pyongyang *'Title:' 평양까지 이만원 / Pyeongyangkkaji Imanwon *'Also known as:' Priest / Twenty Dollars to Pyongyang *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Oct-23 ;Synopsis Young Jung dropped out of seminary and now works as a driver for a service called "Twenty Thousand Won to Pyongyang". He is estranged from his mother, and Joon Young, his best friend from seminary, is now a priest, leaving Young Jung feeling rudderless in his new life outside the seminary. However, Young Jung's life quickly becomes even more complicated when he meets So Won, a Sunday school teacher from Joon Young's church. In order to navigate his new life, he must confront his past. ;Cast *Han Joo Wan as Park Young Jung *Kim Young Jae as Cha Joon Young *Mi Ram (미람) as Im So Won *Seo Jin Won (서진원) as Lee Nam Ho *Seo Min Woo (서민우) as Go Min Goo *Kim Hyo Jin (김효진) as Park Soo Min *Woo Sang Jun as grandfather *Seo Kwang Jae ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Young Gyoon *'Screenwriter:' Kim Seung Won ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site World Without Sympathy *'Title:' 동정 없는 세상 / Dongjeong Eopsneun Sesang *'Also known as:' Explicit Innocence / Love Without Pity *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Oct-30 ;Synopsis To 19-year-old Cha Junho, there’s something much more urgent than his grades, future dreams, or college. It is to lose his virginity. He begs and pleads his girlfriend Seogyeong, but why is the world so cruel? She seems willing at one moment but then backs off. Will Junho’s wish come true before the year is over? -- KBS World ;Cast *Lee Joo Seung as Cha Joon Ho *Kang Min Ah as Yoon Seo Kyung *Yoon Yoo Sun as Sook Kyung (Joon Ho's mother) *Min Sung Wook as Myung Ho (Joon Ho's uncle) *Jang Yoo Sang as Young Suk *Kim Woo Hyuk as Kyung Shik *Lee Kang Wook (이강욱) as Young Suk Hyung *Song Sam Dong (송삼동) as Myung Ho's friend 1 *Shin Dong Hoon (신동훈) as Myung Ho's friend 2 *Kim Yoon Joo (김윤주) as woman 1 *Yoon Boo Jin (윤부진) as woman 2 *Kim Yi Ahn (김이안) as woman 3 *Joo Soo Jin (주수진) as woman 4 *Yoon Hwa Kyung (윤화경) as Seo Kyung's partner *Oh Han Kyul as beach child ;Special appearances *Park Chul Min as teacher *Jung Yi Rang as pharmacist ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Dong Hwi *'Screenwriter:' Yoo Jung Hee ;Recognitions *'2017 50th Annual WorldFest-Houston International Film Festival:' Silver Remi (TV Special - Dramatic) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site *'News articles:' (1) Noodle Shop Woman *'Title:' 국시집 여자 / Guksijip Yeoja *'Also known as:' Noodle House Girl *'Genre:' Romance *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Nov-06 ;Synopsis Jinu happens to meet a woman in Andong who runs a small noodle house. She seems to have a story, but Jinu can’t figure her out. Jinu visits her at the noodle house when they’re on break. He goes and spends time with her in Andong every week. These two start to develop feelings for each other over the hot summer... --KBS World ;Cast *Park Byung Eun as Jin Woo *Jun Hye Bin as Mi Jin *Shim Yi Young as Hye Kyung *Oh Dae Hwan as Sang Kyu *Lee Jung Eun as Ok Shim ;Special appearances *Kim Tae Woo as Do Geun ;Production Credits *'Director:' Kim Min Kyung (김민경) *'Screenwriter:' Kim Jung Joo (김정주) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Disqualified Laughter *'Title:' 웃음실격 / Useumsilgyeok *'Also known as:' Laughter Disqualified / Disqualify Laughter *'Genre:' Romance, comedy *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Nov-13 ;Synopsis Jiro falls for Nara despite her endangering his job! Jiro is unfunny and Nara wants a man that can make her laugh... Jiro gets help from Baekdong the laughter teacher to help him overcome his lack of humor! Will the humorless Jiro be able to make the cold and beautiful Nara laugh? --KBS World ;Cast *Jo Dal Hwan as Lee Ji Ro **No Kang Min (노강민) as young Ji Ro *Ryu Hwa Young as Shin Na Ra *Park Chul Min as Joo Baek Tong *Lee Hak Joo as Do Shik *Goo Ja Eun (구자은) as Hye Joo *Ryu Tae Ho as Shin Kook Jang *Kim Sun Ha (김선하) *Lee Gap Sun (이갑선) *Lee Yoo Joon as Joo Muk Tae *Park Kyung Hye as bride *Kwon Oh Kyung (권오경) as groom *Oh Hee Joon *Shin Yoo Joo (신유주) ;Special appearances *Song Young Je (송영제) *Kim Won Hae *Kim Chang Hwan as doctor *Hwang Bo Ra as nurse *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) *Lee Kwang Yong (이광용) as news anchor *Kim Yoon Ji (김윤지) as news anchor *Lee Se Ra (이세라) as weathercaster candidate ;Production Credits *'Director:' Ahn Joon Yong *'Screenwriter:' Jung Chan Mi, Ki Seung Tae (기승태) ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Dance from Afar *'Title:' 아득히 먼 춤 / Adeukhi Meon Chum *'Genre:' Drama *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Nov-20 ;Synopsis After Pa Rang's death, playwright Hyun must complete the science fiction play she and Pa Rang were collaborating on before his death. ;Cast *Lee Sang Hee as Choi Hyun *Goo Gyo Hwan as Shin Pa Rang *Cha Soo Yun as Choi Soo Jin *Jung Young Ki (정영기) as Hwang Seung Yul *Jang Seo Kyung (장서경) as Lee Seul Gi *Woo Ji Hyun (우지현) as Kim Jung Bin *Lee Joon Young as Sung Hoon *Nam Myung Ryul as android *Son Min Suk (손민석) as android *Kim Seung Hoon as android team leader ;Extended cast *Lee Young Suk as Pa Rang's father *Yoon Soon Shim (윤순심) as Pa Rang's mother *Lee Jae Hee (이재희) as Pa Rang's landlady *Kim Hyun (김현) as Seul Gi's mother *Jang Jin Ah (강진아) as theater department assistant *Choi Dae Suk (최대석) as detective *Lee Dong Yong (이동용) as pharmacist *Hwang Woo Sang (황우상) as security guard *Lee Jae Moon (이재문) as junior 1 *Lee Ba Da (이바다) as junior 2 *Shin Chi Young (신치영) ;Production Credits *'Director:' Im Se Joon *'Screenwriter:' Lee Kang ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Pinocchio's Nose *'Title:' 피노키오의 코 / Pinokioui Ko *'Genre:' *'Episodes:' 1 *'Broadcast date:' 2016-Nov-27 ;Synopsis The protagonist has become a psychologist to expose a lie that turned her life into a nightmare. She has worked tirelessly for 15 years to detect a lie by the person she loves most. She believes careful observation and analysis can detect the Pinocchio in anyone. But the fear she must bear is too great for her to face the truth. Will our protagonist escape from the whale’s belly to find the lost Pinocchio? --KBS World ;Cast *Lee Yoo Ri as Yoon Da Jung *Lee Ha Yool as Kang In Gook *Park Chan Hwan as Yoon Nam Ho *Mi Ram (미람) as Yoon Da Rae *Kim Ye Ryung as Kim Young Hee ;Production Credits *'Director:' Lee Jung Mi *'Screenwriter:' Kim Seung Won ;Episode Ratings Sources: AGB Nielsen Korea ;External Links *Official site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:KBS Category:Drama Special